Moonlight Cakes
by NatashaKat
Summary: Mindy is the owner of Moonlight Cakes. When she is invited to April's wedding and meets the guys, how will she react? Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of my shop, completely exhausted after a long day of preparing wedding cakes and an assortment of other sweets. I could feel flour caked in my hair as I shook it free from my hair tie. I turned the key and locked the door to my shop. As I was turning to walk home, I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. Turning to face the person I immediately recognized it was April O'Neil. I watched her news report every morning, I was a bit shocked that I had been approached by a celebrity.

"Oh, are you closed?"

"Yes I am, but is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually, my wedding is in three days and somehow I forgot to order my cake!" She was starting to sound a bit frantic.

"Well, let me unlock the shop and we'll go back in and talk about what type of cake you might like."

After unlocking the door we both headed inside.

"I'm April O'Neil, by the way." She stated as she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

I returned the gesture and shook her hand, "I know, I watch your news cast every day." She smiled, "You can go ahead and have a seat. I think I've got some cake samples in the back."

She sat at the table closest to the window and I walked back to the sample cake case I always keep for a bride that might be running a bit late with ordering their cake. I grabbed three different flavors and brought them out to the table where April sat patiently waiting. She had a piece of paper in her hand.

"This is kind of the idea I had in mind." She handed me the sheet of paper. "I know three days isn't much notice…"

I cut her off, "Don't you worry Ms. O'Neil. I can get this cake done for you in three days."

As April began to sample each of the cakes I brought out, I examined the paper she had given me. The design was classic and beautiful. Bright orange flowers sat atop a three tier white cake and each tier was adorned with small pearls.

"This is a beautiful design," I stated as I placed the paper back on the table.

"I thought so." She replied with a smile, "This cake is delicious, which flavor is this?" She pointed to the third sample I had brought out.

"That is hummingbird cake with cream cheese icing." I replied. "It's perfect for a summer wedding."

"Well, I think I'm definitely going to have to go with the hummingbird then."

"Oh, did you need a groom's cake as well?" I asked and she began to blush.

"I do, but if you don't have time I completely understand."

"I'll make time. Your wedding should be perfect." I replied.

A look of relief washed over her face.

"He just wants something with double chocolate. The design can be completely up to you." She said with a laugh, "You're truly a life saver. I…uh, don't think I caught your name."

"Mindy," I replied.

"Thank you so much, Mindy. I owe you one." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, why don't you come to the wedding?"

I felt a smile spread across my face, "I'd love to!"

"Great, will you bring the cake with you?"

"Of course, that's what my van is for."

She wrote down the address of the venue on a napkin and handed it to me. She gave me a small hug and I walked her to the door and locked it behind her. If I wanted to get both of these cakes done by Saturday, I needed to start now.

Leonardo's POV

I glanced over at the clock, it read six thirty PM. Time to get out of the lair and get ready for patrol. It had been weeks since we last saw sign of the Purple Dragons. It was weird and I feel as though maybe they're planning something. Something big. I walked from the dojo to the kitchen to grab something to drink. April was sitting at the table with Master Splinter talking about the wedding. As I passed by I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Well…it just kind of came out." She said with her hands over her face.

"How do you think she will react? Do you think she is trustworthy?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe during their patrol tonight they could go by her shop and see what they think of her." She looked to me now, knowing that I was listening. "Don't approach her, just watch her and see if you think she is suspicious."

"Who and what exactly are you talking about?" I questioned, genuinely confused.

"I kind of invited the cake designer to my wedding." My eyes got as big as dinner plates.

Seeing my shock she quickly replied, "She seems like a great girl, I don't think she will react badly."

She had a pleading look on her face. I realized that she felt like she owed this girl something and I couldn't let April down this close to her wedding.

I let out a sigh, "We will check it out. What's the name of the shop?"

"Moonlight Cakes," She replied. "I think she is trustworthy and she seems like a person with a big heart, I mean she is making two cakes for a wedding that's in three days."

Oh great, another human to introduce ourselves to. She will probably scream and run like the others. I shook my head before grabbing a bottle of water and heading out to the living room where my brothers were sitting.

"You guys ready to go?" I questioned as they all turned in unison to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm itching to get my hands on some purple dragons." Raphael replied.

"We need to make a pit stop first." I said with a bit of irritation in my voice.

The night air was warm and thick, it sat on my shoulders like a wet blanket. The moon was completely covered by clouds and the smell of rain was heavy in the air. There most likely wouldn't be much going on in the streets tonight. It seemed that there would be quite a storm brewing soon. After only a few minutes of jumping from rooftops we made it to the building directly across the street from her shop. Somewhere behind me I heard Raphael let out a snort.

"Why exactly are we setting up post across the street from a sweets shop?" Sarcasm was oozing from every word.

"April invited this girl to the wedding. We need to see if we think she can be trustworthy enough to meet us. So be on the lookout for anything shady."

"Oh yeah, a girl who makes cupcakes for a living is reaaalll shady Leo."

"Could you be anymore sarcastic?" I was getting really irritated.

He just shrugged his shoulders and went to stand by the ledge of the building. There was no sight of her as of now, the shop was brightly lit but there was no movement coming from inside. I turned my attention to a couple walking hand in hand down the street, completely oblivious to anyone and anything around them. They looked so happy and for a moment I felt empty. I shook the feeling when I heard Mikey get excited.

"What a babe!" He exclaimed as he too got closer to the edge to get a better look.

She was indeed a beautiful woman. Her brown hair was carelessly tousled into a bun at the base of her neck and her pale skin shined against the fluorescent lights of the shop. I noticed that she had full sleeve tattoos, intricate designs ran up and down each slender arm. I watched in awe as she took a lump of orange mass and shaped it into small petals to form a rose. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw her smile to herself as she examined her work. _Well, that was weird. _ I stopped daydreaming when I noticed someone walking to her shop. It was a man and he looked mad.

He banged on the glass door of her shop and her head shot up to make eye contact with the man. Slowly she walked to the entrance door and let the man in. Each of us moved to the street and beside the building to get a better idea of what this man had in mind. Now in close proximity we could overhear their conversation.

"So, you just thought it would be a good idea to stay out all night? You didn't even bother to call me." He was angry, that much was clear.

"Why would I call you? We broke up, remember? I'm very busy and I think you should just leave."

He tskd her and replied. "No Mindy, I'm not going anywhere."

I filled with rage when I watched him grab her wrists and slam her against the counter. She let out a cry in pain and that was it. I lost it, I ran inside, momentarily forgetting the fact that I was trying to not be seen. It was too late for that. I was on top of him in seconds, throwing him to the ground as my brothers joined me inside the sweets shop. He took a swing at me and missed. I took the blunt end of my katana and whacked him in the head, seconds later he was passed out cold on the floor of the shop. She let out a gasp, as if reality had finally caught up to her. She dropped the icing bag and I watched in horror as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Donatello had barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Well, so much for getting to know her slowly." Mikey joked.

"This is no time for jokes Michelangelo. We need to get her somewhere to lie down."

I walked over to where Don was standing with the small woman in his arms. I took her from him and walked to the back of the shop. There was an office with a small desk and a chair just to my right. I entered the office and placed her in the seat at the desk. Her head lay gently on the desk. She would be all right whenever she woke up. As for the ex-boyfriend in the front, he was another story entirely. Donnie took him outside and called the police before we escaped back to the building across the street. We watched silently as the police arrived and took him away, it seems Mindy had a restraining order against him and he was in direct violation. They threw him in the back of the cruiser just as he was starting to wake.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly that was about?" Raphael broke through the silence.

I wasn't sure how to answer him.

"I don't know what came over me. He put his hands on her and I just lost it." I replied.

"It's not like we haven't seen that kind of thing before." Donatello chimed in.

"Yeah, but this was different."

I shook my head. Why was it different?


	2. Chapter 2

A clash of thunder shook me from my sleep. I looked around and took in the surroundings of my office. My head was throbbing. I checked my phone to see what the time was.

"Ugh, four in the morning?" I scolded myself.

How had I fallen asleep? Then I recalled the strange dream I had. What were those creatures and why did it feel so real? But something like that couldn't be real…it had to be a dream. After thinking on it some more, I chalked it up to being overly tired. It would probably be best if I went home and got some sleep. As I walked from the office to the front of my shop I noticed the orange rose I had finished. That's when I remembered the two cakes I had to finish before Saturday. I couldn't go home just yet. I needed to work on the pearls that go on the cake.

I was kept so busy running the shop and creating April's cakes that the time passed by quickly. Saturday came before I realized it and on the morning of the wedding I was just putting the finishing touches to the groom's cake. April's cake had turned out better than I could have imagined. I smiled brightly as I took in all my hard work. I loaded the cakes into my van and made sure they were secure. I would literally die if anything happened to the cakes I had worked day and night on. I stopped briefly at my apartment to get dressed and fix my hair. I donned my favorite strapless dress and matching flats. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun at the nape of my neck. My makeup was still in perfect condition from this morning so I didn't bother touching up. I did a once over in the mirror before I deemed myself suitable for a wedding. The wedding was taking place in Massachusetts and would take roughly three and a half hours to get there, so I packed an overnight bag. I would just get a hotel room and stay the night so I didn't have to drive the three hours back tonight.

I double checked everything, almost forgetting to throw my sketch pad into my bag. I skimmed through it to make sure I had enough blank paper. I knew I would want to draw some things from the wedding. I stopped flipping pages when I came across my most recent sketch. A sketch I had done when my cakes were baking. It was of one of the creatures from my dream. He reminded me of a turtle, but was more humanoid than anything. He had a blue mask and just beyond it were his deep brown eyes. I managed to capture the emotion in his eyes in the drawing, they were filled with worry. I shook my head as a chill ran down my spine. _What? _Why did that happen? I placed the sketch pad in my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Once in my van I placed my _She and Him_ cd into the player. The song _Thieves_ filled the van as I pulled out to the interstate. This would be a long three hours.

I arrived at the house where April's wedding would be taking place. It was perfectly shabby looking and I immediately fell in love with the little country house. There were lots of cars in the driveway and I knew I was in the right place. As I was unloading the cakes a man with shoulder length black hair approached me.

"You must be Mindy." He stated.

"That's me, and who might you be?"

"Casey Jones, I'm the groom. Came out here to see if you needed help with the cakes." He replied.

"I do actually. Can you be careful enough to carry the larger cake?"

"Yes mam!" He exclaimed.

He carefully took the three tier cake in his arms and walked to the back of the house. I followed him with the groom's cake in my arms. The back yard was decorated gorgeously. There were rows of seats, each chair adorned with yellow and orange roses. We placed the cakes on a table in a beautiful gazebo.

"These decorations are gorgeous." I stated as we walked from the gazebo and toward the house.

"Could you wait out here for just a moment?" Casey questioned, as he pulled the back door open.

"Uh…sure," I replied simply.

When he went into the house I heard a small commotion and several hushed voices. I tried to understand what they were saying but they were too quiet. I glanced around the backyard and to the woods around me. It reminded me of being back home. I love living in New York but there is still a part of me that desperately misses Kentucky. My thoughts of the bluegrass state were cut short when Casey opened the door again and motioned me inside.

"Some of our guests aren't exactly…uh, well…they're different." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can you promise not to scream or anything?"

I was taken aback. Surely he didn't think I was rude enough to scream at people that might look a little different.

"I'm a little bit insulted. Of course I won't scream. I do have manners after all." I replied.

"Alright then," He paused. "Come on out guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys! It really brightens my day! :)**

My eyes widened when the four creatures from my dream stepped out of the room to my left. I spotted the blue clad one and my mouth dropped. They braced themselves, as if at any moment they were waiting for me to scream. I didn't scream. Honestly, a part of me was relieved that they actually existed and weren't just part of my crazy overly exhausted brain. No words were spoken as I approached the one in blue. I stood maybe an inch in front of him, before I reached my hand out to touch his face. He didn't move, he just stood motionless with a very confused look on his face.

"I can't believe you're actually real. I thought I had just dreamt you." I said softly as I pulled my hand away.

They clearly were not used to people reacting this way. He started to say something but I had rendered him speechless with my reaction to them. That's when the orange masked one approached me.

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. You have no idea what a relief it is that you didn't scream."

Before I could say anything he pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed a bit and hugged him back.

"My name is Mindy. What are the rest of your names?"

The one in purple extended his hand and I shook it briefly, "Donatello."

I turned my attention to the one in red who had scoffed as if the whole thing was stupid.

"That would be our hot headed brother, Raphael." Donatello spoke up.

Now I was only waiting for the turtle in blue to answer me. He still seemed to be speechless until the turtle named Mikey nudged him in the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm Leonardo." He replied.

Casey had left at some point during the introductions and just now made his appearance seen once again.

"I hate to interrupt guys, but we need to get in our positions." He looked toward me, "You can go ahead outside and take a seat."

I nodded and went back outside where most of the guests were waiting for the ceremony to begin. I found a seat close to the back, I figured I should sit somewhere in the back since I'm not family and I'm really not a friend, just a cake designer. I surveyed my surroundings and noticed that the four turtles were not the only ones that were 'different'. There were several other creatures there including one that looked to be a humanoid crocodile. He was a bit terrifying and once he noticed my staring, I quickly looked away. My mind was reeling. How was it possible that they were real? The whole thing hadn't been a dream. They had saved me from my ass of an ex-boyfriend. If they hadn't shown up when they did…there's no telling what he would've done to me. I made a mental note to thank them later.

I sat mostly lost in thought until the music began to play. It was time for all of the guests to stand and watch as the bride made her way down the aisle. April looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was snow white and trailed behind her as she walked. Her hair was up and soft curls fell around her face. Several of the guests around me were sniffling and crying. We all took our seats and the ceremony began. I couldn't help but to keep glancing at Leonardo. His eyes were just as deep now as they had been in the dream, only now they weren't filled with worry. It was an emotion I couldn't place. He glanced at the crowd of guests and our eyes momentarily locked on one another's. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I glanced down at my hands folded in my lap. I tried to keep my eyes off of him throughout the ceremony, which proved to be no easy feat. There was just something about him that I couldn't shake, I wanted to talk to him more and get to know all of them. The ceremony came to a close and April and Casey took their first steps as husband and wife. The guests were instructed to go to the tent where the reception would be held.

I walked to the reception tent and stood in the back, feeling a bit awkward and out of place. Besides the turtles, Casey and April I didn't know anyone there and even they were only acquaintances. In the reception tent there were several round tables each seating five people. Yet again, I took a seat at a table in the back. I pulled my phone out of my purse to try and look busy. I didn't want anyone to approach me. I always had a way to make my social awkwardness aware to everyone when they talked to me. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see April's smiling face.

"The cakes look wonderful. I seriously cannot thank you enough."

"Inviting me to this beautiful wedding is thanks enough. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," She replied smiling, "You should go around and mingle a bit."

"I will," I replied.

She hugged me and went to join her husband at the front of the reception tent, where the cakes had been carried to. They cut the cake and everyone gathered at the front to get food and some of the wedding cake. I walked to the front and got some of the mini quiches and a small piece of the cake I had worked so hard on. I retreated back to the table in the back where I was previously seated. After finishing the mini quiches I started on the cake. I was happy that it had turned out to be the moistest cake I had ever created. Michelangelo came to the table I was sitting at and sat in the empty chair beside me.

"Why are you sitting back here by yourself dudette?"

"Well, I kind of don't really know anyone here." I replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You know us!" He exclaimed with a smile.

His smile was contagious and before I knew it, I was smiling too. I liked his energy; he reminded me a lot of myself. When not around a bunch

of strangers I was very energetic and pretty weird in my own way.

"So, you made this cake?" He asked, pointing to the large slice of cake on his plate.

"Yes I did." I replied proudly.

"Well, it's awesome. I've heard several of the guests talking about it."

My chest swelled with happiness. "Thanks, I worked very hard on it."

The rest of his brothers came to sit at the table with me. I thought now would be as good a time as ever to thank them for saving me.

"I'm sorry I never got to thank you for saving me the other night. So, thank you. I can't imagine what Scott would have done if you hadn't have shown up when you did."

"Not a problem, it's kind of what we do." Donatello replied.

"You guys go around saving damsels in distress?" I inquired.

"Not just damsels, we save anyone who needs saving. Although we aren't normally thanked for it." Leonardo replied as he took a seat at the table with us and his brothers.

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, "I'm sorry I fainted. I was overly tired and a little shocked."

"No worries, we're pretty used to fainters." He stated.

We maintained eye contact, neither of us speaking, his warm brown eyes felt like they could bore into my very soul. We both snapped out of it when we heard someone clear their throat. I glanced around at his brothers who were all smiling and snickering. I couldn't figure out why I had been rendered speechless for a moment. As we all sat in an awkward silence for a moment a light song started to play and April and Casey got up to have their first dance as husband and wife. I recognized it to be First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. It was my all-time favorite song by them and suited the adorable couple perfectly. I watched Casey clumsily try and spin April around. His face was red with embarrassment and she was laughing lightheartedly.

Other couples began joining them on the dance floor. The turtles, excluding Leonardo each had someone to dance with. I pulled my phone out of my bag again, trying my hardest to feel less awkward. I glanced up to see Leonardo standing beside me with his hand outstretched.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, looking as awkward as I felt.

I blushed scarlet and nodded my head. I took his hand and followed him to the small dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and I lay both hands on his shoulders. The lights cast a romantic glow all around the couples on the dance floor. A different song was playing now, one that I didn't recognize, but the words were beautiful. I looked up at Leonardo's face, he looked content. I couldn't help but think that he looked handsome in his tux. I shook the thought from my mind as quickly as it had popped into my head. He is not even the same species as me. I can't be having romantic thoughts about him. It had clearly been too long since I had a male companion. He twirled me around swiftly, I was surprised at how light on his feet he was.

"So, Mindy, where are you originally from?" He asked as he pulled me a bit closer to him.

My breath hitched as I felt my chest press against his.

"What makes you think I'm not originally from New York?"

"Well, most people from New York don't have a southern accent." He replied with a laugh.

I laughed as well, "I thought I was hiding it well." He shook his head no and I laughed louder. "I'm from Kentucky."

"Why did you move to the big apple?"

"I wanted to open my sweets shop and I thought there would be no other place better than New York. I've only been living in the city for a few

months, but I can already tell I'm more of a city girl than a country girl."

"Yeah, you don't exactly look like how I imagine country girls." He touched my arm briefly.

"Because of my tattoos." I stated.

"Well…yeah." He looked a little worried that he had offended me.

"No, I understand. Northerners tend to think that we're all backwoods hillbillies that walk around barefoot and pregnant."

"I'm not going to lie…I did kind of think that. But then again, I've never met anyone from the south."

I laughed and shook my head, "Well, I've never met a mutant. Have you lived in New York your whole life?"

"Yeah, all twenty three years of it."

"How have you not been discovered? I mean, it's not like you could actually blend in or anything."

"My brothers and I…well…we live in the sewers." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"The sewers? I think I'd like to see that." I replied, looking out to the woods in the distance.

A look of shock passed over his features, "You would?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Well, I think we could make that happen." He replied with a smile.

We danced for another song, with my head laid on his chest. It felt good…too good. It was starting to scare me. I excused myself from the dance floor and went to grab a glass of wine. One glass quickly turned to three and before I knew it I was feeling a little light headed. I went to the table I had previously been seated at and April approached me once again.

"We are getting ready to leave for our honeymoon. I just wanted to let you know that guests who don't want to drive home are welcome to stay the night in the farm house."

"That would be great. I don't think I need to drive anywhere tonight." I replied with a giggle.

"Have fun, and enjoy the rest of the night. I will be in touch with you sometime next week to set up our payment."

"Okay, talk to you next week! Enjoy your honeymoon." I said as she walked away to join Casey once more.

I turned my attention back to my glass of wine. I had polished off an entire bottle of Riesling. Feeling a bit guilty, I pushed the last sip of wine away from me. My phone went off in my bag and I pulled it out to see who was calling me. It was Scott. I groaned, turned my phone on silent and shoved it back into my bag.

"Someone you didn't want to talk to, I assume?" I heard Leonardo's voice from behind me.

"It was Scott, he just doesn't seem to get that we're no more."

He sat down at the table with me again. "How long did you two date?"

"A few years, unfortunately he followed me from Kentucky. Then he got into some trouble about three months ago. So, I called it off." I shrugged and drank the last sip of wine.

"What kind of trouble? Uh, if you don't mind me asking." He looked genuinely concerned for me.

"He got caught up in some gang…what was their name? Ugh, purple something." I replied.

"Purple Dragon's?"

"That's it." I slurred.

He shook his head, "That's a really bad gang, do you think you're safe with him around?"

"No, I don't. That's why I got the restraining order. But, well, you see how well that went. He walked right through it."

The concerned look on his face vanished and a smile replaced it. I was a little confused, what was he smiling about?

"What?" I questioned.

"You're southern drawl is very thick when you're drinking." He stated with the smile still intact.

I laughed out loud, "I know, so, you said you were twenty three earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am too. Just turned twenty three this past May."

"You must be very proud to be so successful at your age." He complimented.

"I am. You know I'm the only one in my family to ever move away from Kentucky?" He looked surprised, so I continued. "Yeah, my entire family lives in the holler and are perfectly content like that. Not me, I wanted to do something with my life. So I graduated college, moved out of state and opened my own business."

He smiled at my pride, "What does your family think of it?"

I looked down at my hands before I replied, "They're mad at me. They didn't want me to move and I haven't talked to them once since I've been here. I guess I feel a little bad about leaving them, I just can't bring myself to call them."

"They're you're family, I'm sure they would love to have a phone call from you. They probably miss you just as much as you miss them."

Leonardo replied, as he placed his hand on mine.

I looked up at him and smiled. It felt unbelievably good to have someone to talk to. His eyes were so caring. I couldn't help but get caught up in them every time we were close. We were getting closer and somewhere in the back of my mind I was screaming at myself to stop moving forward. But I couldn't, my body was urging me forward, ignoring every shout my brain was sputtering. I felt his lips on mine, warm and soft, the hand that was on mine moved up my arm and tangled itself in my hair. I traced the outline of his tux jacket and tugged him closer to me. My stomach was full of butterflies and my entire body was tingling like it was on fire. There was nothing else in this world that mattered at that moment. It was just me and him.

"Way to go Leo!" I heard a voice and at first it sounded far away, but then reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

I pulled away from Leonardo and stared up at him. He had the same shocked look on his face that I'm sure I was also wearing at that moment. The blood rushed to my face so fast that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Where had that come from and why did it feel so right? I stood from the table and grabbed my bag before booking it toward the house. There was an empty room at the top of the stairs and down the hallway that I decided to call my own for the night. I tossed my bag onto the bed and locked the door behind me. If I was being completely honest with myself, I knew that I had overreacted. He was probably sitting down there thinking I only kissed him because I was drinking. That was only half true. I only had the confidence to kiss him because I had been drinking wine. It scared me because I felt a longing for him that I hadn't felt in a long time.

I changed into my pajama bottoms and tank top, before flopping face down onto the bed. I was mentally kicking myself for bailing on him like that. There was a knock on the door, I knew it was probably him, so I didn't hesitate to jump off the bed and open it. He stood there with a solemn look on his face. He still wore the tux, so I knew he had come straight here from the reception tent.

"I'm sorry that I ran away like that."

I motioned for him to come in and he sat on the bed. I sat down beside him.

"It's alright." He paused and tension l lingered heavy in the air. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"No, don't be sorry for that." I touched his arm, "I wanted to kiss you."

He turned to face me now. The look on his face was one of confusion.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes, I did."

He leaned over to brush the hair that had fallen around my face. His touch was warm and I leaned into his hand. I felt his hand on my chin as he pulled me into him once again. Our kissing started slow but gradually became more heated. We started to pull and tug on one another's clothes. I fumbled with the buttons of his undershirt, but finally managed to get them undone. I pulled his shirt off revealing his smooth plastron; his pants were off in the matter of moments. My pajama pants and tank top were off, leaving me in only a bra and underwear. He let out a shaky breath before undoing my bra in the back. My underwear came off as I pulled him on top of me.

The sun was peeking through the lace curtains of the bedroom. I felt its warm rays kiss my face and I shot up to look around at my surroundings. My head was throbbing and it took me a moment to remember where I was. That's when I remembered the night before. I glanced over at Leonardo who was sleeping soundly.

"Uh-oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : So this chapter may be a little boring but I was trying to fully portray the emotions that Mindy is having about the whole situation. More to come, I promise!**

I crawled out of the bed as quiet as humanly possible and began the search for my clothes. My bra and underwear were on complete opposite ends of the room and my pajamas lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed. Leonardo hadn't stirred once and for that I was grateful. I still wasn't sure if I considered this a mistake or not. He had been so caring, but on top of that he was a mutant turtle. What I really needed was to go home and sort through my emotions. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, but at the same time my thoughts were so conflicted. I hadn't ever been with anyone aside from Scott and I wasn't sure if I was ready for the commitment of a relationship or not. I slid my dress over my head and stuffed my pajamas into my bag. I double checked the room for anything I might have left astray. After I did a sweep of the room I tiptoed out to the hallway.

There were no noises throughout the house and I took it as a good sign that no one was awake yet. I continued to tiptoe as I made my way down the stairs and to the front door. Once outside I took off into a full sprint toward my van. The engine roared to life a little too loudly, but I didn't see anyone stirring inside the house, so I put the van into drive and rolled down the gravel driveway. I made my way back to New York in silence, mainly thinking about nothing. Every time I would start to think about last night I would veer off the thought to think about something I could handle right now. As I pulled off the interstate and onto the busy streets of New York City I felt my phone vibrate in my lap. I looked at it briefly only to realize that it was Scott, yet again. I declined the call and continued the drive to my apartment.

When I arrived home I threw my phone on the couch and stripped myself of my clothing. I eased myself into a hot shower and let the water run down my back for a good twenty minutes. What was I going to do? I was sure I could probably avoid him, but did I really want to? Would he want to be with me, or was last night just a one-time thing? My head was beginning to throb, probably caused from a combination of wine and the conflicting thoughts running through my brain. After washing I stepped out of the shower and dressed in my favorite sweats and tank top. I flopped down on the couch and flipped through the text messages Scott had left on my phone within the short period of time that I was in the shower. I scoffed at each one and made a mental note of the new cuss words he had learned. What had I ever seen in this tool?

I wasted my day avoiding thoughts of Leonardo while vegging out on the couch with _Doctor Who _re-runs. That night I slept on the couch, curled up with multiple pillows that I suddenly found myself wishing were someone else. When I woke up the next morning, work was the absolute last thing I wanted to do, so I decided to take the day off. It wasn't often that I took breaks from work, so I took the opportunity to take a few days off work and get some well-deserved rest. The morning I was to return to work came too soon and I rose from the couch to get ready for the day. Since it was Thursday, I opened the shop at eight thirty. I could literally walk from my apartment to my shop so I slipped on my comfiest shoes and made my way toward the shop. The sun was shining bright and warm and I took it as a sign that today would be a good day. I opened the front door to my store and was hit with the smell of icing. My shop always smelt of buttercream icing, a smell that reminded me of home.

I whipped up some doughnuts and muffins and set them out in the glass cases at the front of my shop. Around nine is when I get slammed with breakfast customers, so I needed to have several dozen ready for the rush. I was so caught up in preparing the breakfast sweets that I didn't notice April enter the shop. I was carefully spreading some pink icing onto a doughnut when I heard her clear her throat. I glanced up only to be greeted by her smiling face. I wiped the icing onto my apron and reached across the glass counter to shake her hand.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Jones." I stated with a smile.

"You too, Mindy."

"So, how was the honeymoon?" I questioned as I joined her at a table in the small dining area of my shop.

"Oh it was great. I didn't want to come back." She laughed.

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to ask about Leonardo. But, I wasn't sure if she knew what had happened or not.

"So how are the guys?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Do you mean, how's Leonardo?"

I felt the all too familiar blush creep onto my face.

"You know then." I said mostly under my breath.

"Yeah, I went to see them this morning when we got back to the city. He was being unusually quiet. So I prodded Donatello for about an hour before he told me about you two."

"Is he upset?"

"Leonardo is not one to wear his heart on his sleeve. But, I do get the feeling that he is upset." April replied.

An awkward silence fell on us. Not sure what to say, I just stared down at my hands.

April finally spoke up, "So, how much were you thinking for the cost of the two cakes?"

I cleared my throat before speaking, "Well for you I was thinking just charging for the bride cake and not the groom's cake. It's on the house." She smiled, "So, for the cake, how does one hundred and twenty sound?"

"Are you sure? That's so cheap!"

"Well, I don't believe in overcharging for cakes."

"Okay, if you're sure."

She pulled her purse into her lap and dug around for a few minutes before pulling out her wallet. She pulled out two hundred dollar bills and handed them to me.

"I'll be right back with your change." I went to stand from the table but April pulled me back down into my seat.

"No change, the rest is your tip." She smiled and waved as she turned to exit the shop.

Before she could leave I managed to yell out, "Come back soon!"

She smiled and yelled back that she would as the door swung close.


End file.
